Autocontrol
by asdf42
Summary: Erik/Charles. Y aunque a Erik le hubiese gustado contestar algo por completo elocuente como "eres molestamente ruidoso" o "necesito una ducha" o "Charles, tus magníficos glúteos me han cegado", lo único que salió de su boca fue un quejido bajo.


**Título:** Autocontrol

**Pairing:** Erik/Charles

**Rating:** T

**Notas:** Escribí esto para un reto en LJ (la versión completa la dejo abajo, que es bastante explícita :D)

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen Marvel, ya quisiera yo tenerlos para mí.

* * *

><p>Erik no pensaba mucho acerca del culo de Charles. Contando con el hecho de que el joven profesor usaba ropas acorde a abuelos septuagenarios (su trasero generalmente se encontraba bajo pantalones grandes, mucho menos apretados de lo que a Erik le hubiese gustado) no era como si tuviera muchas oportunidades como para fijarse en la parte baja del telépata.<p>

Es por eso que Erik nunca prestó mucha atención al culo de su amigo. Después de aceptar que sí, se sentía atraído por el hombre, había concluido que la mejor solución era ignorar y reprimir cualquier pensamiento sexual que tuviese que ver con Charles. Porque si ver a Charles mordisquear un lapiz, o mejor dicho, tratar de felar un lapiz, y aguantarse las ganas de darle algo mejor que chupar (y sí, Erik sabía cuan cutre sonaba eso fuera del diálogo de una novela pulp) era dificil, entonces el tener que estarse conteniendo por otros motivos, lo sería aún más.

Así, en las semanas en las que comenzaron su búsqueda de otros mutantes, Erik ejerció un pleno y ejemplar control de su líbido, haciendo caso omiso de los pensamientos lujuriosos que le cruzaron por la cabeza cuando Charles hizo algo particularmente pecaminoso con sus labios, manos o cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

Si el telépata se dio cuenta de algo, no se lo dio a conocer, prefiriendo vivir en la ignorancia (aunque Erik prefería pensar que Charles simplemente era demasiado volátil como para fijarse).

En su reclutamiento a lo largo del país, ambos se habían ido hospedando en moteles, una habitación para cada uno (a Erik no le importaba el costo, de algún perverso modo se sentía a gusto sabiendo que la CIA era quien pagaba). Así que se salvaba de tener que estar las 24 horas del día con Charles Xavier, y no solo por la posibilidad de saltarle encima, si no que también porque el hombre era capaz de hablar como si la genética y sus tratados fueran utilizables como un medio para flirtear (Erik no sabía como es que Charles tenía éxito, debieran ser sus malditos ojos).

En fin, el plan de reprimirse frente a lo odiosamente sexual que resultaba ser Charles, habría sido un éxito total, si en su última semana de viaje no les hubiese tocado compartir habitación.

"Esto es bastante molesto" había dicho Charles, luego de que el encargado les explicara que solo les quedaba una habitación. Aunque siguiendo el optimismo imposible de Charles, poco después había agregado, "por lo menos hay dos camas, así que no tendremos que compartir".

Erik solo había puesto los ojos en blanco mientras caminaba con sus bolsos en mano hacia la pieza.

Así que, hasta ese momento Erik no pensaba mucho acerca del culo de Charles, suficiente tenía con todas las otras partes de su cuerpo como para comenzar a fijarse en su trasero. Y conociendo lo vanidoso que podía llegar a ser Charles (y lo era, Erik lo sabía por experiencia propia luego de haber hecho un vago comentario sobre su cabello para luego tener a un Charles terriblemente ofendido), Erik creía que quizás el motivo por el que no marcaba mejor su parte trasera, era simplemente porque no había mucho que marcar (además de que aquello servía como una perfecta excusa para el horrible sentido de la moda de su amigo).

Su teoría era lo suficientemente práctica y creíble como para que Erik viviera contento con su vida y su auto control.

Hasta la fatídica noche en la que compartieron habitación. El momento en el que se encontraba cuando Charles decidió que la modestia y privacidad no eran _groovy_ y que cambiarse de ropa ahí mismo era lo ideal.

Erik sintió la sangre de su cuerpo viajar al sur tan rápido, que por un momento pensó que terminaría en el suelo.

Mientras estaba con total inocencia releyendo una de las revistas en la mesilla al lado de su cama, detrás de él Charles comenzaba a desvestirse (Erik debió haberse dado cuenta por la bulla. Charles no era el tipo más sútil del mundo).

Sintiendo el ruido detrás suyo, se había girado, para ser atacado de forma desprevenida por la denudez de Charles Xavier.

Bueno, no desnudez para ser exactos. Charles aún tenía una camiseta sin mangas y sus calzoncillos puestos. Pero en la mente de Erik daban igual aquellas prendas.

Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y el cuerpo de Erik hubiese decidido convertirse en piedra de lo duro que estaba (y no, el doble sentido no fue intencional).

Charles, ignorante del calvario de su amigo, se dio media vuelta, lanzándose en el colchón para luego gatear hasta casi caerse de la cama, buscando algo en su bolso y dándole una plena vista a Erik de su culo y muslos.

_Oh_, pensó Erik. Ese _Oh_ representando, _maldito Xavier_, y _control, todo está en el control_ y _esas ropas sí que saben ocultar lo bueno_.

Erik sabía que mirar desvergonzadamente a su amigo no estaba bien, pero la vista estaba ahí, pidiéndolo, y ¿quién era él como para negarse? Así que recorrió con sus ojos desde la parte de atrás de las rodillas de Charles, hasta el inicio de su espalda. Las dos prendas que llevaba puestas eran blancas, casi transparentes, con la polera subiéndosele hasta la cintura y permitiéndole a Erik fijarse en la palidez de su piel.

Sus muslos eran más tonificados de lo que Erik hubiese pensado (no era que fuera malo, si no que suponiendo la vida sedentaria del profesor, no creía que el ejercicio fuera una prioridad). Tonificados, dignos de un corredor, sin ser demasiado delgados o demasiado gordos, con la piel blanca cubriéndolos de modo impecable, terminando en el mejor culo que hubiera visto.

Las nalgas eran redondas y llenas, tan pálidas como el resto de su piel (Erik deseaba saber si el resto, aún debajo por el del calzoncillo, era también así de pálido).

Y al final de su espalda se encontraban dos exquisitos hoyuelos, descubiertos por la camiseta.

Y no, lo peor no era la vista, si no que el hecho de que Charles no había dejado de mover su maldito culo mientras buscaba debajo de la cama, en su maleta.

Erik sentía las gotas de sudor bajar al igual que su jodido auto control irse terminando.

Con un victorioso "sí", Charles se dio vuelta, quedando sentado en la cama, con su pijama en mano. Aún complemente ignorante de su amigo. Pero claro que al ver a Erik parado ahí como un idiota, haciendo su mejor imitación de una estatua, no pude evitar preguntar:

– ¿Ocurre algo, Erik?

Y aunque a Erik le hubiese gustado contestar algo por completo elocuente como "eres molestamente ruidoso" o "necesito una ducha" o "Charles, tus magníficos glúteos me han cegado", lo único que salió de su boca fue un quejido bajo.

Algo como–, _Ahhh_.

Charles lo miró confuso. Confuso y preocupado. Que transladado a los rasgos de su cara significaba su cejas levemente juntas, sus ojos aún más abiertos y sus labios partidos.

Erik repitió–, _Ahhh_ –sintiendo parte de su dignidad irse junto con su capacidad para formar palabras.

Charles, como el buen amigo y el curioso idiota que era, se levantó de la cama, dejando encima la ropa y caminando hacia Erik.

Sin esperar palabra alguna, al llegar frente a él, levantó una de sus manos para apoyarla en la frente de Erik, sintiéndole la temperatura.

A esta distancia, Erik podía casi contar las pecas en el rostro de Charles; dos inmensas en su nariz, más una llovizna en sus mejillas, acentuando el ligero rubor que parecía cubrirlas cuando hacía frío (y teniendo en cuenta lo desvestido que estaba en el momento, Erik no dudaba que Charles estaba muerto de frío).

Con el telépata mirándolo fijo y lo azul de sus ojos pegado en su rostro, Erik abrió su boca para decir algo, pero recordando sus dos intentos anteriores, la cerró, viéndose por unos breves segundos como un pez fuera del agua.

Y Charles en una acción que Erik recordará después como inevitable, se llevó su otra mano a su propia sien, poniéndose uno de los dedos en la frente.

Erik supo al instante que Charles vio perfectamente cuanto Erik pensaba acerca de su culo.

El joven profesor retrocedió, mientras sus ojos y labios se abrian, haciendo ahora él una imitación de un pez.

– Erik –dijo o murmuro, Erik no estaba seguro. A pesar de que Charles se había alejado, aún estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su respiración.

Erik guardó silenció, tratando de mirar a cualquier parte que no fuera su amigo y deseando que su mutación fuera desaparecer.

– Oh – susurró Charles, y Erik no pudo evitar volver a mirarlo, fijándose que en los labios de su amigo se estaba formando una sonrisa.

_Erik_, escuchó en su cabeza, y mientras miraba al rostro de Charles, la voz del telépata continuó. _Supongo que esto significa que encuentras que tengo un culo delicioso, ¿o algo así?_

Erik no sabía si odiarlo o lanzarlo contra el colchón. Al parecer Charles prefería la segunda opción, porque acabó con los pasos que los separaban, besándolo con suavidad.

_Esto está bien, Erik_, volvió a escuchar, la voz suave y gentil, _te quiero así_.

Y siendo semanas de tensión sexual y ejerciendo un perfecto control de su líbido, nadie podía culpar a Erik de que apenas sintió los labios de su amigo contra los suyos, sus manos viajaron a la cintura del telépata mientras profundizaba el beso.

No sabía cuanto tiempo estuvieron ahí, parados como tontos, besándose, pero cuando se separaron los labios de Charles estaban hinchados y rojos, sus ojos dilatados y sus mejillas ruborizadas. La única respuesta cuerda ante eso, era lanzarlo contra la cama, ponerse arriba de él y meterle mano (para hacer valer lo que no había hecho durante semanas, porque Erik era un hombre que sabía lo que quería).

Y así, los próximos minutos fueron dedicados a ponerse al día y terminar con la tensión sexual de tanto tiempo.

El orgasmo parecía haberle quitado toda la fuerza, dejándolo desplomado arriba de su amigo, moviendo su nariz por sobre el cabello castaño de Charles.

– Erik –se quejó Charles, su voz demasiado cansada como para sonar molesta mientras se movía tratando de botarlo de encima suyo. Erik gimió al sentir el movimiento, pero sabiendo que su estamina no era la misma a su edad, giró hasta caer al lado del telépata.

Cerró los ojos en completa paz. Sintiendo un suave cosquilleo en su torso, abrió uno de sus ojos para mirar a Charles, quien movía sus dedos en su pecho.

– Bueno –dijo Charles, mirándolo fijo, el movimiento de sus dedos olvidado–, esto ha sido una experiencia digna de repetirse, amigo mío.

–Creo que llamarme 'amigo mío' luego de haberte follado, está de sobra –contesto con sorna.

–Puede que tengas razón, Erik, pero sigues siendo mi amigo –Charles se acercó, hasta besarlo. _Aunque mucho más que eso_, escuchó Erik en su mente, mientras la lengua de Charles recorría su boca. _Sí_, contestó, _mucho más_.

Llevó una de sus manos hasta el culo de Charles, acariciando las nalgas con suavidad, sintiendo la humedad ahí presente. _Sí_, repitió, _mi amigo_.

Y se quedaron ahí besándose, en un desconocido motel de Arizona.

Erik ya se preguntaba como lo harían cuando estuvieran de vuelta en los cuarteles de la CIA.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> espero que les haya gustado, como les decía arriba la versión completa (con porno incluído) está aquí (solo eliminen los espacios): http : / / boreal-dawn . Livejournal . Com/ 20365 . html

Espero ponerme al día con los otros fics, que por fin salí de la uni y tendré tiempo de sobra mientras la hago de niñera por ahí :D


End file.
